


Witch for the Stars

by 8unicorns



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lumity, Lumity but they're both dumb, Outer Space, Space Gays, fluff 2 electric boogaloo, lots of hugs, magic in space, space date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8unicorns/pseuds/8unicorns
Summary: After Grom things have been weird between Amity and Luz. so they both scheme up a way to win the other's heart. the twist? it's basically the same plan.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. Go Out, young Witches!

They’d been avoiding each other for weeks. This was entirely spontaneous and entirely painful for everyone involved. They had the same schedules, school then library till sundown then home. There hasn’t been a word between them, just stray glances, blushes and secret longing looks. Ever since that enchanting Grom fight neither of them could look at eachother in the eye for longer than a second. The trouble is that they both want to ask the other out in the most fantastic way ever. After dancing in the starlight, these witches had independently decided that they were going to get closer to those wonderful distant balls of light.

She was obsessed. Much to the distress of her friends. She’d never been so driven, so determined, so studious. In the past 2 weeks she’d learned 8 spells and she was working on two more. She’d read more books in the past two weeks than she had in the previous 14 years of her life. She’d been more focused on reaching the stars than on anything. She decided on her plan. Terraform the moon then take a space elevator or teleport or something there. That surely should demonstrate enough magical competency to get the powerful blight to fall madly in love with the silly human.

She was obsessed. Much to the disappointment of her family. She’s been determined before, studious was her middle name. But never quite like this. She was up at nearly all hours of the day. The study light barely came off during the night. She’s read more books than she thought possible. She decided on her plan. Build a sort of shell that they could get into on the boiling isles and fly into stars. And then fly back when they were done. If they got done. Surely seeing stars in another dimension would be fantastical enough to get the excitable human to fall madly in love with the uptight witch.

Luz has a good foundation, never being good at math or science hadn’t stopped her from chasing starlight. Even back at home shed like to travel to space somehow some way. She’s read about terraforming from a long running space adventure log series. She figured the process should be simple with magic. Leave spells there that warmed up the rock releasing gas, leave plant spells there to make it livable and then use her trusty ice to take her there presto. 

Amity was a magical genius and she figured designing a transparent hull would be easier than it turned out to be. She accomplished it though and after it had withstood enough destruction spells for her satisfaction she began designing some propulsion magic. Though her progress was frustratingly slow, with many relevant books relating to increasing the power of simple spells having already been checked out. So she decided to focus her her efforts on researching the conditions of space, something that had never really perked her interest before turned out to be fascinating.

Luz was familiar with space, that being the only science topic besides biology to ever had held her attention. So she instead focused on making her simple spells more powerful. Apparently a popular pastime since she was asked to return them early as they were in high demand. Luz didn’t mind she simply scanned them with her phone, for later reference. Luz was pretty sure she designed three different series of interlocking Light glyphs that would summon a light ball as bright as the sun. Channeling her inner-elder-Blight she decided to pull a prank with it. She decided that just as the sun was setting one day she’d test them out and see which design worked best. That very day she climbed to the knee of the boiling isles and tested them. The first glyph, a very large glyph with very large glyphs, was big, that didn’t change, the size of the effect was directly related to the size of the glyph. But it was sort of dull. Not as bright as a sun, Luz reckoned it would look like one of those stars she was so desperate to show Amity to those down below. If it weren’t still mostly day out. Test two was a small glyph filled up with as many glyphs as possible. It had taken lots of precision and attention to detail to complete but depending on the results it could be worth it. Luz tapped the glyph, it was the exact same size as a normal light glyph spell but many times as bright. This was good news, supporting evidence for her hypothesis. It seemed that the density of light spells was important. She pulled out her final glyph, trembling with excitement. A large glyph as big as the first, filled with many smaller glyphs filled with many even smaller glyphs. Luz tapped the glyph and It worked! Luz didn’t dare gaze upon the ball itself for fear of blinding. But she left quickly hoping not to be caught by whatever magic authorities might come to investigate.

Amity was walking home on a beautiful evening with her nose in a book. She took a long exhausted breath and looked up, trying to keep her eyes on the prize. Without being able to look at Luz though, the stars had made an adequate replacement. The stars, she thought, were almost as beautiful as Luz, especially those new ones over by the knee of the island. Amity continued to her home, almost not noticing when the island was plunged into the afternoon. She was grateful to not have to expend extra energy on lighting up her home study space.

The people around the two star-crossed, star-bound and star-stupid spellcasters, were sick with the stress of the situation. Willow and gus had done their best to support Luz early on, making sure she was sleeping and eating but their patience had worn thin with their eccentric friend. Especially after discovering what she was doing. Especially especially after discovering what Amity was doing. Not wanting to ruin either witches surprise they begged Luz to just talk to Amity but Luz made it very clear that was out of the question until she could properly impress Amity. Neither willow nor gus had the confidence to approach anyone in the blight camp about the situation so they had to eventually accept there was no stopping Luz noceda.

The elder blight siblings were impressed with their younger sister’s dedication. They were awed at her newfound ability to ignore pranks and focus wholly on studying. Intrigued by her new found determination, they were reading the books she left behind, stalking her movements in the library and carefully following the clues to ascertain what Amity was about. After about a week they got it, and went to spill the beans to maybe the only people besides Amity, themselves and Luz to care: Gus and Willow. The Blight twins and the two underclassmen exchanged stories and after exchanging information all promptly slapped themselves in the face. But they also agreed, it wasn’t their place to interfere. Well not too much. They decided that they would do their best to make sure that the two girls finished their plans at the same time. 

So it was roughly three weeks after Grom. Amity had mastered all the complicated spells and had the stamina to do them in rapid succession to get to space. All that was left was to muster up the courage to ask Luz out, a task made more difficult by the fact that they hadn’t had meaningful interaction in three weeks.

Luz had completed the glyph designs and had already made the moon habitable; her plan was complete. All that was left was to muster up the courage to ask Amity out. A task that really didn’t daunt her that much. She’d just run into her at school or something.


	2. First Witch to space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay Lumity goes to the moon. what do you want? it's not complicated. ok it's a little complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not done don't hate me. i wanted to finish today but i didn't have time :( 
> 
> i'll update with the next (and final part) on Friday.
> 
> i couldn't find the fluff i wanted to read so i took Gandhi's advice and wrote the fluff i want to see in the world.

It was an unusually cheery Monday morning. Well, it was for Luz at least, she was excited to get to school and excited to ask Amity to meet up with her. So excited, in fact, that she was literally the first student at the school, arriving just as the sun peeked up above the horizon. The anticipation was getting to Luz just a little so she decided to get a script together. She began rehearsing to a stone pillar “Something like ‘Hey I know we haven’t talked in a bit but I have something I want to show you after school’”. Yeah! She liked the sound of that, casual, nonchalant, but to convey enough enthusiasm to perhaps convince her to waste an afternoon with her. She nodded and looked through her folder making sure all the glyphs were there. She ran through them, remembering all the tests she did to perfect them. She was absolutely filled with nervous eagerness as she sat on the front steps of Hexide, waiting for Amity. As students started to trickle in, Luz greeted them all cheerfully while scanning the crowd for the face of the youngest Blight. As the start of classes got closer and Amity still hadn’t shown up Luz went inside to her locker slightly disappointed. She figured Amity was out sick or on some fancy smart girl field trip. There was always tomorrow she supposed.

Amity had woken up late. She’d mastered all the spells she discovered and was planning on using to get to space. She was confident in her casting ability and the satisfaction of completing such high level skills with such mastery had lulled her body into a deep, content, sleep. Something she hadn’t had since before Grom. She awoke to the sun in the sky, and her twin siblings leaving for school. She groaned internally there was no way she was going to ruin her perfect attendance. She raced down the stairs casting on her uniform and magicking her books into her bag. She began racing toward Hexide, using a propulsion spell she’d learned for her planned space trip. On her way she thought about how to ask Luz to accompany her on witch-kind's first excursion to space. She barely noticed when she sped by her siblings sneaking off the path, no doubt trying to prank her. She arrived at Hexide with minutes to spare. She saw an uncharacteristically solemn Luz, gathering her things from her locker. It was Amity’s chance to approach! Her chance to ask out Luz. but she never got the chance.

Luz turned around and her face immediately brightened. A causation that Amity was oblivious to, preoccupied as she was with her flustered blushing. Luz quickly approached Amity and stood pretty close before talking. “Amity! She said on her way over “just the sour lemon drop of a witch I wanted to see” Amity blushed, she missed being close to Luz, she had longed for her cute pet names and she loved seeing her face so close. Amity was mentally kicking herself for keeping her distance these past few weeks. Luz was a little off-guard too, she was already off script but the excitement of seeing Amity with news to share had completely occupied whatever mental space was available. “Anyways I’ve got something I want to show you! Wanna meet me at The Knee after school?”

Amity stared at Luz, confident that she had just said something but not having a clue in the realm what. But Amity had to say something, even if it was meaningless. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. “Uhhh-” Amity began “yeah i’ve been meaning to talk to you too” she said and before Luz could respond the bell rang. Amity was literally saved by the bell. As Amity turned to walk to her first class Luz waved after her and yelled “see you on The Knee after school then” Amity secretly thanked whichever of her lucky stars had made Luz repeat herself because knowing that’s what she agreed to she would’ve been mortified had she stood up the cute human like that. 

Luz spent the rest of the day bubbling with energy, even more so than usual. She was raising her hand for every question during class, even when she didn’t know the answer. She was complimenting everyone’s clothes, their hairstyle, their eyes, anything really. Luz brightened many people’s day with her extroverted remarks that day. Luz was just so happy, her weeks of hard work were going to pay off and impress Amity. She was over the moon, and by the end of the day she’d be on it.

Amity spent the rest of the day trying to fight the butterflies metamorphosing in her stomach. She tried so hard to keep her mind on her studies but she couldn’t help wondering how the night would go. Amity wondered what Luz was going to do on The Knee, Amity wondered what SHE was going to do on The Knee. her magic was ready, all it would take is for Luz to trust Amity. Amity had no doubts that Luz would trust easily, that was one of the things she loved. Amity had to make sure she sold it, to make sure that she swept Luz off of her feet. Tonight on The Knee was a perfect opportunity to do that. Amity’s stomach sank for what must’ve been the thirtieth time that class as she wondered if her siblings would try to pull anything. Amity sighed and figured if that were to be, it’s not like she could do much about it. Luz wouldn’t have cared either way.

The menagerie of characters surrounding the couple could feel that the air was different. The first clue to the Blight siblings was the propulsion magic Amity used to blow past them this morning. They had looked at eachother and without needing to really say anything agreed to follow Amity after school. Or try to, they were seriously impressed at that propulsion magic. 

Willow and Gus noted the over-the-top optimism oozing from Luz. Even for her it was a little much, Willow loved her friend but sometimes the cheerfulness could get a little overwhelming. Gus on the other hand felt perfectly whelmed, enjoying the unnecessary ego boost that having someone compliment your bow tie brings. They both, being privy to Luz’s plan, wanted their friend to succeed. 

After an eternity School let out. Amity sped to the top of The Knee using her rather handy propulsion spell. She was slightly wary of draining all of her magic, but even more wary of her prankster siblings of ruining things. Though it might’ve been a big risk Amity wasn’t exactly thinking straight. The weight of what she was trying to attempt weighed on her shoulders and she knew that failure might actually kill them both. That’d be mortifying. Was she really willing to risk her life and make the history books just to impress her high school crush? Amity shook her head and waited for Luz, those butterflies still not under control and the blood rushing to her cheeks every few minutes as thoughts of that loveable dork entered her head.

Luz began hiking up the Knee as soon as she bid adieu to Gus and Willow. On her way up the mountain she was careful not to anger any wildlife. She went over her plan one last time, giant ice glyph to elevator up to the moon, fire spell to melt their way out, walk with Amity around on the moon and show her all of the pretty plants she put up there just for her. Then they’d stargaze and then Luz would ask Amity out. It’d be perfect! 

Amity saw Luz first, not knowing what to do about it she turned around and pretended to be admiring the scenery. It was nice scenery, green luscious plants contrasting with white snow. Amity couldn’t think about that though, she couldn’t think about the baby blue sky or the perfect white clouds. All she could think of was Luz’s brown eyes and hair, her caramel skin. Her smooth voice.

“Amity!” Luz’s voice rang out so loud In Amity’s thoughts the entire island might’ve heard it. 

Amity somehow was caught off guard. “Ah Luz! What’s up!” she said standing up to greet Luz.

Luz loved snow, she could tackle and hug anybody on it and nature’s cuddly cushion was there to prevent injuries. So that’s what she did, she hugged Amity to the ground. The snow gave a satisfying soft crunch as they landed together and Amity gave a satisfying slight “oh”.

Luz giggled, bounced to her feet and offered Amity a hand up. Amity gratefully accepted and stood up. “What’s going on-?” Amity asked very off balance, her cheeks were warm but she knew she’d be able to pass the blame to that off to the cold. Amity sweeped off the snow from her uniform shivering slightly, unsure of exactly what was going on.

Luz blushed, and with a shrug she said “sorry about that i’ve just been so busy and I missed you I guess.”

Amity flushed a deeper shade of red. She was internally freaking out about being missed. She was at a loss of words again. Amity came to the conclusion that sooner was better than later when it came to showing off her weeks of work. After an awkward silence she began to try and respond. “What a coincidence, I too-”

But Luz cut her off, clearly a little nervous she began to explain why she’d called Amity up to the Knee. “so i’ve been working on something- eep” Luz clamped her mouth shut as she realized she cut Amity off. “Sorry” she whispered.

Amity laughed, “no it’s fine go ahead and say what you need to you’ve got my full attention”

Luz was unsure, “are you sure? I can wait. My thing is- well it’s pretty big”

Amity scoffed slightly, ‘She has no idea’ Amity thought. The universe scoffed ‘she has no idea’ the universe thought. Amity placated Luz “no seriously it’s fine, you called me up here remember”

Slightly reluctantly Luz began, she took a big breath and then began to talk very quickly “well these past few weeks i’ve been working on a big magical project and I want to show it to you OH-WAIT” she yelled the last two words. 

“What is it?” a panicked Amity looks around. She didn’t quite catch every word of that, her brain was still working through everything Luz had just babbled out.   
Luz looked uncharacteristically sheepish. “Um… Amity… Do you trust me?” Luz asked

Amity blinked and had to refrain from gushing too much about just how much she did trust Luz. “uhh-yeah?” was all she said instead.

“Ok, ok, I want to surprise you,” Luz said. hesitantly she added. “Can you close your eyes?”

Amity blushed. She was completely thrown for a loop. Whatever was happening was not what she expected. Amity thought about it, she wasn’t even sure what she did expect. Amity reluctantly closed her eyes. “Ok” she said softly.

“And no peeking!” Luz’s tone had switched to accusatory. 

Amity giggled, she couldn’t help it. “And no peeking” she repeated.

“Alright then I'm going to lay down some glyphs and then cast them” Luz said explaining what she’s doing so Amity knows she’s still there. Luz placed down her outer shell of powerful ice glyphs. They were now in a small cage of ice columns that was airtight and reached all the way to the moon. Luz threw up a paper and tapped it, an ice roof over their heads so that if they crash landing into the moon wouldn’t kill them. It was pitch black so Luz casted a regular light glyph for light. Luz carefully placed her final spell in the center of the cylindrical ice room. “Okay Amity I want you to keep your eyes closed and come-” Luz pulled Amity’s arm slightly and positioned them both in the middle of the room. “Okay and boop” Luz casted the powerful multi-tiered ice spell that should propel their room all the way to the moon. Luz clung onto Amity, bracing herself for impact.

SHWOOOM Luz and Amity were launched into the air, higher higher and higher still.

Amity shrieked out of instinct. “Luz! What’s going on” Amity’s eyes were shut tight and she hugged Luz tight, scared. 

Luz was excited, everything was going to plan. As they were being launched into the air, her instincts took over. She screamed “whee” like she was on a rollercoaster at the county fair. Of course, they weren’t at a regulated roller coaster, they were on an amateur witch’s space elevator to the moon.

“Don’t worry Amity! We’re almost there!” Luz said as she began to feel weightless. She did a flip and guided herself and Amity to be positioned so that they’d land on their feet when the moon’s gravity took hold of them. 

By chance Emira Blight was looking out of her window, wondering where her little sister had gotten off to when a giant Ice pillar shot out of The Knee. Her mouth dropped open and her shock psychically summoned her twin brother. Edrich burst into their shared room and rushed to the window. His eyebrows practically leapt off of his face. Silently they came to a conclusion, whether it was Amity or Luz, those crazy kids were actually going to space. Then the column of ice reached the moon. They shared one last look and began laughing. Then a faint shattering occurred and a light snow began to fall on the boiling isles in the middle of the summer. The end of the column of ice had shattered and the moon didn’t look worse for wear. Though it did look…. Slightly green.

The air trapped above them and between the moon had saved their lives, just as Luz had planned. The air pressure had stopped their ascent and shattered the wall of ice surrounding her ‘elevator’. What she hadn’t planned on was the intense change of gravity knocking her out temporarily. Though she had lost consciousness she hadn’t fallen down, Amity was clinging to her like a sloth to a tree. Luz glad she hadn’t bungled the reveal covered Amity's eyes with her hands and removed herself from Amity’s clutches. 

“L-Luz?” Amity’s voice sounded scared though she was obviously trying to keep her regal tone.

“It’s worked!” Luz practically yelled, elated beyond belief. “I mean it’s fine! Are you ready to see the coolest thing of your life?” Luz asked excitedly.

“Uhh I guess” Amity asked, a little unsure. 

Luz removed her hands from Amity’s eyes.” Open up and behold” Luz said dramatically.

Amity opened her eyes and took in the scenery. The ground was a ghostly pale, the flora was colorful, the night was perfectly clear, without any clouds at all. Amity whipped around and turned on her heel coming face to face with Luz. Normally this would send Amity in a blushing mess but she was mostly just astounded. Astounded at the audacity and the execution. Astounded at the awesomeness of the feat and of the technical know how required to pull it off.

“Luz..” Amity began carefully. “Are we on the- where are we?” Amity asked softly in amazement.

“On the moon!” Luz chirped with excitement. Something about a plan escaping her head she suggested. “Let me show you around!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! did you enjoy the chapter? did you not? lemme know what you thought in the comments! or don't. Live your life. have fun.


	3. One Small Step for Witch, One Giant Leap for Lumity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're on the moon! they explore! they build a space-ship! they explore! they go home! it's great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM You got the chapter a day early! lucky you!

Amity held up her index finger . “The moon?” Amity stared at Luz in disbelief. Amity looked around, the landscape was strange, the ground was sandy, the sky was pitch black, and she felt very light. But there were plants everywhere, there were clouds in the sky and she wasn’t frozen. This couldn’t be the moon. “nothing i’ve read about the moon-” which had been a considerable amount over the past weeks. “Mentioned Plants! Or Air or…. Anything”

Luz grinned. “Well your textbooks didn’t meet me” She said confidently. Seeing the continued confusion on Amity’s face Luz explained. “Well you see, I heated the moon remotely to such a degree that it released gas from between the rocks creating an atmosphere and reheated the magma in the core”

As she explained more and more Amity bent down, it was warmer on the surface. 

Luz continued “I then put a lot of water in the form of Ice here to cool it off from the sun. then I planted plants”

Amity looked in amazement at the novice witch with a whole new level of respect. “That’s really smart,” Amity said, finding it impossible to keep the surprise and respect from her voice. “So, You've been here before?” she was fairly certain at least someone would’ve seen giant ice columns.

Luz shook her head “no i shot the spells using thin ice columns and a delay spell I made then monitored the results remotely using oracle magic.”

That’s right! She’s on multiple tracks Amity thought to herself. “That’s seriously impressive,” Amity repeated, her heart quickening slightly. “I-I could’ve helped you” she offered tentatively

Luz shook her head “Willow tried to help me, with the plants especially, but I had to figure out all the glyphs myself.” Luz said dismissively “Besides I did this for you! It wouldn’t be any good for you to help in your own surprise” Luz stopped and blushed in a rare moment of self control. “Never mind, I'll tell you more about that later, let’s just” Luz shrugged and gestured to the entirety of the satellite. “Take a look around?” She asked.

Amity had to sit down, her mind was swimming. She was on the moon. The literal actual moon. She felt nauseous. Maybe from the ride up being so chaotic or from being so close natural and powerful magic. She wasn’t sure what it was but she could feel its might. Amity looked around and began to make her way toward a crater with a large rock in it that looked perfect for sitting on. But as she tried to walk it became apparent to her that on the moon movement would be much more difficult than on earth. She smirked just a little bit and invited Luz “Let’s go sit on that rock over there!” she said a slightly devious plan forming in her mind.

Luz nodded in agreement and amity couldn’t help but grin. Luz had her chance to show off, and show off she did, but now it was Amity’s turn. She made a circle in the air with her fingers and cast her propulsion spell and sped over to the desired rock. As she reached the rock she waved back to Luz “Hey!”

Luz waved back “coming!” Luz plowed ahead determined not to make a complete buffoon of herself. Her steps were oblong and funky, taking her three feet into the air and then plopping her down embarrassingly close to where she had started from. Luz did take a moment to appreciate the elegance of Amity’s propulsion spell, turns out Amity was better prepared than Luz, as per usual, even in space. Luz closed her eyes and tried to think of something that would propel her half as well as that spell. She flipped through her folder of glyphs and found one for an ivy spike that she had developed to play grudgby with. She figured that almost any of her spells should do and as she landed she cast the glyph. A vine whipped out of the moon and immediately propelled her towards Amity’s rock. Fast. too late she realized that she should’ve chosen a smaller glyph. she screamed and slammed into the rock. 

As she fell very slowly toward the moon Luz looked up at Amity trying to suppress a giggle. Amity wasn’t being mean spirited; she knew that but she still felt really embarrassed. Luz trying to at least build up a little romantic spirit tried the flirtiest line she could think of. “Wow, you knocked me off my feet” she said to amity hoping to encourage that laugh. If she’s laughing I’ll have enough time to emotionally recover from this embarrassment before asking her out officially Luz thought. 

Amity chuckled and blushed. Mission accomplished. Amity then helped Luz onto the rock. Amity was touched that Luz endangered herself to come sit with her on a rock. Amity knew humans were fragile.

Luz climbed up onto Amity’s Sitting rock and scooted next to Amity. “So what do you think?” Luz practically begged for an answer with her giant brown puppy dog eyes.

Amity looked around and said “this is great” sounding defeated. “I do feel slightly nauseous -”

Luz’s cheeks tinged red for a moment, thinking that the ride up hadn’t been super smooth. Luz interjected quickly “Sorry” She said.

Amity waived her hand dismissively and continued. “But I feel closer to magic here, it’s weird. It’s like being on The Knee times a thousand. It feels like i’m close to nature even though this” she gestured to a nearby plant “is all artificial” 

Luz nodded, this wasn’t really the conversation she wanted to be having right now but she indulged her friend. “Yeah i know what you mean, i can make out so many new glyphs here” she picked at a bit of rock and held it for Amity to inspect.

Amity didn’t even bother, her eyes were trained on the moon’s sky. Dark and mysterious, still an unknown factor. Amity decided her surprise could wait a little longer. She wanted to spend a little time here on Luz’s project. To appreciate it. To appreciate her. Amity hopped off the rock and as she was floating down offered her hand to Luz “let’s go exploring, I’ll guide us around” Amity said as seductively as she’d ever said anything.

Luz blushed. Wasn’t Luz supposed to be taking Amity out? But Luz took Amity’s hand anyways and held on tightly. 

Amity grabbed Luz on the waist and eased into her propulsion magic. The task wasn’t draining any of her magic at all, at least it didn’t seem that way. Amity guided the pair around the moon and it’s artificial wildlife. There weren’t any animals so it was weirdly silent. Amity was seriously in awe of her friend’s work. She felt Luz was always saying and doing outrageous things claiming to want to achieve the impossible. The pure technical know-how required to do this, amity recognized, is pretty immense and she’d reckon that most grown witches couldn’t even think about starting a project like this. Amity was reconsidering just how she viewed Luz. Amity had never had anything but respect for Luz, after that mess at the library of course, but now she was seriously considering the fact that she had just plainly and simply underestimated the human. 

Amity was strolling around making all the requisite oohs and ahhs but in reality she was looking for something. No matter how good Luz had- what had she called it? - terraformed the Moon there had to be a large open spot somewhere right?. Though she was on a bit of an autopilot mode she was still in amazement. Everything felt so clear up here. Her magic. Her life. She could look up into the sky and see the boiling isles on the planet above. That really put everything in perspective. She realized what the most important thing to her was. And she also realized that she could hold it just a little bit closer. So she did. 

Luz noticed Amity began to hold her closer. Slightly confused but certainly not complaining, Luz decided there was no time like the present to tell Amiy exactly why she had decided to completely change the moon. But before she had a chance to even speak up Amity came to a halt in the middle of a clearing. Amity separated herself from Luz and Luz found herself missing the Witch’s warmth.

Amity was simultaneously missing Luz’s warmth as well. Amity was trying to get up the nerves to try and show Luz just what she was working on. Amity cleared her throat. “So Luz, I love this and all and I’m not anxious to get back to the boiling Isles. But uhh how are we gonna get home?”

Luz began to speak and then as if something had taken the words and the breath from her lungs she faltered. “Uhhhh” Luz blushed in embarrassment again. A little late to realize she couldn’t exactly use the same imprecise elevator method to get back to the isles. “Oof i uhhh-”

Amity raised an eyebrow. Luz had seemed so prepared. Old habits die hard, she guessed. “Don’t worry about it now, I can take care of it if it’s a problem” Amity said with confidence.

Tension visibility escaped Luz’s body. Luz raised a hand to apologize for her fool-heartedness but before she even got a word out Amity had decided to try and surprise her in turn. Amity blushed and glanced at Luz. “So I actually prepared a surprise for you too,” Amity said abashedly.

Luz’s eyes went wide, hoping for a goody bag or some baked goods or something like that. “Cool!” Luz said with tons of enthusiasm. Her previous worries erased her mind.

Amity cast her eyes down, Luz was too cute with that face. “Well, you had me close my eyes for mine so would you?” Amity made a gesture where she wiped her hand in front of her face and closed her eyes as she made the request.

Luz nodded eagerly Closing her eyes and turning around Amity was left to do her magic. “This might take a bit of time” Amity said in a warning and apologetic fashion. 

Amity set to work, summoning iron then lots of sand with some small spell circles. Then she began to heat the iron, which heated the sand. The sand began to turn to molten glass, forming around the large hump of metal. Amity summoned more sand, and the glass grew thicker. The molten glass bubbled through the outer cooler glass creating even thicker and thicker glass. Then she transformed the inside metal into waves- a trick that required intense use of magic and incredible skill. The metal was then dispersed throughout space. Amity breathed glad that the hard part was over. She caught her breath and enjoyed the cool breeze of the moon. Now to teleport the pair into her makeshift spaceship. 

Luz’s anticipation was building with every minute that passed. She heard such interesting sounds. Sizzles and pops, cracks and plops, whirrs and bloops. She couldn’t imagine what sort of present Amity was cooking up. She wondered what sort of present the witch had prepared. If it was really difficult maybe that was the reason Amity hadn’t talked to her in weeks? Maybe they were both so involved in creating an elaborate gift for each other that even just talking seemed too distracting. Luz hoped that was the case, it would be so romantic.

“Alright Luz, You might feel a little weird but don’t worry” Amity’s voice rang out against the deafening silence of space. 

Amity drew in a breath and concentrated. The spell wasn’t difficult but it was dangerous. Especially in space, well she didn’t really know how that might interact with her magic but it couldn’t help. Amity spun in place using her hands to cast a spell circle. In the next instant, Luz and Amity were on top of one another in a spacious glass bubble. 

“Keep them Closed!” Amity half shouted as she prepared her propulsion spell. It was time for blastoff.

But it was too late Luz was opening her eyes. In her defense, you try getting teleported without opening your eyes immediately afterwards. Not the easiest thing to do. Especially when you get teleported on top of the girl you colonized the moon for. The surprise however was not ruined. As Amity propelled the spaceship away from the moon Luz couldn’t help herself but press her nose to the glass and watch as the moon began to shrink. “Woah” was all she had to say.

Amity was pleased with herself, she executed each spell flawlessly, and wasn’t even drained. It was weird, her magic seemed to have been helped along by not being on the boiling isles. If anything she would’ve expected the opposite. Well, it was no matter, it was time to enjoy the fruits of her labor. Sure space was cool but what she was really interested in seeing was Luz’s reaction to the stars. Sure enough, as they floated through empty space Luz’s face was filled with wonder, joy and appreciation. 

Amity chuckled. If this was their first date what would their second be like. Then it occurred to her, they weren’t actually dating yet. “Hey Luz?” she prodded gently.

Luz turned to face the truly magical girl that had made her a proper(ish) spaceship. “Yeah?” Luz asked innocently. Staring at the pale girl sitting cross legged in the transparent ship, Luz decided to mimic and sat down in the same style and looked Amity in the eyes.

Amity blushed, the direct eye contact was strangely endearing though. “Umm well I did a lot of work to bring you up here, I mean you helped a lot getting us to the moon but I could’ve gotten us up here from the boiling isles- anyways I was wondering, you know, just like, if you wanted to hang out more? As like… more than friends?” Amity was REALLY nervous, she hoped she hadn’t talked for too long. she was suddenly self conscious of her sweat and body odor, her breath and her slightly wrinkled Hexide uniform. All things that were much more noticeable in close quarters and in the vastness of space.

Luz gasped. “OH MY GOD AMITY!” Luz practically squealed becoming the loudest thing in literal miles. She went to hug amity and then separated herself to speak. Luz took a deep breath and began talking “First of all: Yes.” Luz said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Then she continued “I wanted to ask you the same thing on the moon! I wanted to show you I was strong enough to date you!”

Amity swooned “Oh Luz! You didn’t need to do that!” Amity was touched that the human thought she had to prove something to be her girlfriend. Looking back on it, Amity might’ve had similar reasons for creating Witch-kind's first ever space ship.

Luz rolled her eyes “yeah, now you tell me!”. Then she giggled. Then she started bouncing off the walls of the very small spacecraft in excitement. Then she stopped suddenly and turned to face Amity. “How much oxygen do we have left?” 

Amity shrugged “about an hour? Less if you don’t settle down”

Luz blushed. “Sorry, I'm just kinda- excited” she eyed Amity, who smiled cluelessly.

Amity figured out the game a second before it happened. Luz embraced Amity in an intense hug.

Amity laughed in relief and joy. “So does this mean we’re-?” she didn’t finish the question, hoping that Luz would pick up what she was putting down.

Luz nodded enthusiastically and squeezed Amity. “Oh definitely.”

Amity sighed, or at least she tried to. Luz’s bear grip made that very difficult. “Alright I can’t breathe” Amity said and Luz reluctantly released her from the death grip.

To make up for the lack of hugs, amity grabbed Luz’s hand and asked for permission with her face. Not hesitating at all Luz interlaced her fingers with Amity’s and they were holding hands.

Luz asked hesitantly “can we go back to the boiling isles?”

Amity smiled quizzically. “Why?”

Luz responded sheepishly “I sort of want to tell everyone we’re dating now.”

Amity smiled, she felt similarly. Amity adjusted the angle of the propulsion “You can just tell me lots of times, i’m having a little bit of trouble believing it.

Luz smiled and didn’t say anything, she’d never felt so happy or elated. Which is really saying something because she was always happy. Instead Luz rested her head on Amity’s shoulder. 

Amity broke the silence. “You know we’re the first?” she said softly.

Luz looked confused. “First what?” 

“Witches in space. Nobody else has done what we’ve done.” Amity replied proud of herself and of her new girlfriend.

“Weird,” Luz said uncharacteristically contemplative. The demon realm came into view and grew larger. “People go to space back on earth occasionally.”

Amity was curious about that but she was more curious about getting more hugs from her new girlfriend. Amity leaned her head on top of Luz’s which was still on her shoulder. Luz was grateful for the warmth on her ear. The spaceship didn’t have any heating.

Eda had to be sneaky. She was immensely curious as to the identity of the idiot that casted a giant ice pillar on the boiling isles. So were the official brats from the emperor’s coven. Eda hid in a bush and listened to what she assumed was an official report from an emperor’s coven grunt to a superior.

“Multiple instances of a simple ice spell casted on an elevated level, no witches in the area, no suspects as of yet”. The grunt joined half a dozen others in casting a fire spell melting down the ice pillar.

Eda raised her eyebrows. Whoever did this might’ve been behind the other boiling isles pranks. Summoning a sun illusion spell at the same spot, turning the moon green. Eda grinned, she had to meet this witch. As Eda got up to leave, figuring there wasn’t much more to learn something caught her eye. A small piece of paper. Eda had to hold her hand over her mouth. The idiot behind this was her idiot! Her heart swelled with pride, she’d have to do something nice for that girl. Eda looked up and something else caught her eye. A shooting star that seemed to be getting awfully close to where her house was. Eda left in a hurry.

The ship Lumity came into the demon realm slowly. Or as slowly as you can re-enter the atmosphere. Even with an additional force shield bubble from amity, the ship began to heat up and the outsides melted slightly. At first Amity wanted to guide them towards the knee, but her keen eyesight spotted the emperor’s coven folk first. That was a disaster waiting to happen, being associated with that mess might’ve ruined her future career prospects. Instead, Amity looked for a safe haven and settled on the woods near the owl house.

Luz recognized where they were headed. “Aww you're so sweet, dropping me off at my place” Luz teased. “A true gentleman”

Amity blushed “shut up” she said as she crash landed just outside the owl house. The ship shattered and amity used a wind spell to blow away the glass and put out the fire. 

They stood in the clearing for a while, neither of them wanting to say goodbye first. The eye contact was intense. They both wanted a kiss but neither knew if it was the right time for their first kiss.

Amity broke the silence. “It is a school night,” she said.

Luz responded quickly. “Right! Of course it is! Are you just gonna go home?”

Amity nodded. “I can use that propulsion spell now, so it’s not far for me.”

Luz nodded. “Okay yeah then…. Bye?” Luz waved.

Amity smiled. “Yeah, bye” she turned and began to walk into the woods. 

Luz watched her leave sadly, missing her already. Just when she thought her silhouette was disappearing Luz realized it was getting bigger again. Then she realized that Amity was coming back! ‘SCORE!’ Luz thought though she didn’t know why amity was coming back so soon.

Amity sped towards her girlfriend as fast as her propulsion spell would take her, tackling Luz to the ground. Payback for all the times it had happened before the other way around. Amity had a twinkle in her eye as she laid on top of Luz. 

“Sorry I forgot something,” Amity said and winked before kissing the startled Latina on the cheek. “A goodnight kiss” she explained before speeding away, blushing and gushing all the way back to the Blight mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! leave a comment please! i'd love to know what you thought of the story! i'd love to know any tips you have for improving!
> 
> If you want a change of pace i'm also posting a prequel to my upcoming big project today! it's much less fluffy and more angsty but there's going to be a plot! and also consequences! and most importantly Lumity!
> 
> ALSO: thank you to fanfiction.net user UltimateAvengers for suggesting i include Eda's reaction! I don't know who this lilith character is though. (/s)
> 
> seriously i'm still angy at her so she doesn't get to be in my fanfic :p
> 
> Me: Angst is my passion
> 
> Also Me: writes like 15k words of fluff in like two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something light until i start releasing my big project.... I plan on finishing this story with chapter two on tuesday. Please leave what you think in the comments! really comments are a big help in motivating me to write!


End file.
